The present disclosure relates to query processing.
Information retrieval systems, especially Internet search engines, help users by retrieving information, such as web pages, images, text documents and multimedia content, in response to queries. Search engines use a variety of signals to determine the relevance of the retrieved content to the user's query.
Formulating a query that accurately represents the user's informational need can be challenging. Search engines may suggest queries to the user, to help the user. Some search engines provide suggested query completions to the user as the user is typing a query, essentially completing the query by typing ahead for the user.
It is desirable to provide improved techniques for providing query completions that are likely to assist the user in completing a query.